Not Everything Is As It Seems
by Born into Glory
Summary: Alright, maybe applying to work at Stark Industries was not the best idea ever. It seemed like a good idea at the time! Now, Katalina regretted it. She and Peter Parker had applied for an internship here. Big mistake. With S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, life could not be more hectic. And so what if Katalina's losing control? That's the cherry on top of all the mystey and problems.
1. Chapter 1

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER! You just want to be a high school drop out, is that it?! Do you want to working at McDonalds! They don't pay good." She gave him a questioning glance. Peter sighed.

"Aunt May still wouldn't be able to afford the housing and books. Even with if I ever got a scholarship." Peter sighed.

"Peter Parker, I'm a very rich woman." The girl assured, "I can give you all the money you need and more."

"You've already given us money. A lot." Peter told her. "I hate having so much to owe you."

The teen sighed. "Honestly, you don't owe me a penny. I like giving out money. I like it and I especially like you."

"I can feel the love." Peter replied. "But honestly, who needs collage?"

"You. You do, Peter." Katalina raised an eyebrow.

"I'm too busy with being Spider Man and I'm not sure I'd get excepted-"

"Peter, you are the smartest person I have ever met besides myself. You have too much potential to stop now, you can change the world." She encouraged. "And who is more important, Spider Man or Peter Parker?"

"Me, I guess." Peter answered. The 16 year old girl gave a big grin.

"They are both you, but still, I can pay for everything. Anything. Hell I could get you into Yale or Harvard with in seconds." Katalina tapped his nose, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "That's what rich, millionare friends are for."

Katalina got a big cheesy grin as she saw smoke coming from a local bank.

"Care to come kick some ass with me?" She asked. "This town needs its local Spider Man and his loyal friend, Glow." Katalina had a twinkle in her green eyes. She gave him her widest grin, going to get her suit.

Katalina's normal green eyes glowed purple. Her outfit included included a tight fitted black suit similar to Spider Man's. It was all black except for the purple in the middle. She had a mask that covered all of her face, only revealing her shining purple eyes. No one could tell it was her because when she was normal, her eyes were green.

Peter changed into his normal suit.

"Catch me if you can, Bug Bite!" Katalina laughed. A glowing purple hoverboard appeared under her and she flew out her window.

Peter groaned. "Not fair!"

"Life's not fair-" Katalina hit a bill board. "What the hell?"

"Ha!" Peter swung from another skyscrapper.

"Damn you!" Her Spanish accent came out thick as she cursed. Katalina followed him on her glowing board, truelly showing why she was called "Glow" as she lit up the sky with her purple powers.

She landed near the bank as the robbers tried to get away. With a sigh, she approached.

"Come on, guys. If it's not yours, don't touch it. How hard is that?" She asked.

Peter landed next to her. "We're the good guys. Who ever listens to the good guys?"

"True."

One of the four robbers attacked Katalina. Katalina snorted, saying a quote in Latin from Star Wars. With ease, she flipped up in to the air with agile movements.

"I've got him." Peter shot a web at the advancing goon. Katalina pouted.

"No fair!" She told him. She flipped towards the next goon.

One of the goons had leaped to tackle Peter but Katalina shot a purple blast at him.

"Oof!" he exclaimed before rolling over in pain.

Peter felt a sharp tingling.

One of them was throwing a punch. But they only cut through air. Peter had ducked and extended his leg to trip the attacker making him fall on top of the other.

Katalina pouted, her lip stuck out under the mask.

"You are so not fair." She told him firmly.

Peter laughed, "You're just angry I beat more than you."

One goon stood up behind her and she hit him. "It seems that we're even."

Peter shot a web at them, easily tying them up. "I hear the police coming. This should keep them here for a while."

Katalina nodded her agreement. "So back to our discussion on collages, which one were you thinking?"

"Umm...I never thought of that." Peter admitted as he swung from a web. Katalina flew close with her glowing energy board.

"You could go to Harvard." She said. "It's a good school. I went to a branch of it, the Harvard Medical School. But you can go another branch."

"How are you 16 and graudated from collage?" Peter asked.

Katalina didn't even miss a beat. "My father was the brilliant, Dr. Matthew Jager, so I'm basically a surgical genius. I flew through the grades and finished medical school." She shrugged. "Tony Stark went to MIT. That's a good school."

"No. I'm not into that." Peter replies.

"How about the University of Oxford?" Katalina asked. "I'm good friends with a professor there."

"That's in England!" Peter exclaimed.

"Exactly! Cool, huh?" Katalina's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"I have to protect the people!" Peter shook his masked face. Katalina pouted.

"I'm here. And so are those...What's their names? Power Rangers?" She asked.

"Avengers." Peter told her. "But they don't deal with these small things. And I'd worry about you."

Katalina gave him a raised eyebrow. "You'd worry about me?"

"Yeah. You'd get into trouble all alone." Peter said quietly. "And Gwen..."

"Oh." She said in her 'I-totally-and-utterly-understand' voice. "You don't wanna leave Gwen behind." Peter nodded.

"Well, there is New York University." Katalina told him. "And I live close by. So..." She gave him a big grin.

"I haven't even graduated yet!" Peter pointed out. "Why are we even talking about this."

"Because I'm planning your future." Katalina replied.

They landed on top of Katalina's house. She took off her outfit, not caring if anyone saw her body. Peter, being a great friend, didn't look at her. She crawled through her window and got on a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"What about your future?" Peter asked. "You have degrees to become a surgeon and you don't even work at a hospital."

"I work at New York Hospital in Queens sometimes." Katalina sighed. "Honestly, I'm just trying to get an internship."

"An internship?" Peter asked. Katalina nodded.

"When my father died last year, I was only 15. So I was too young to take control his company. A friend of his named Julie Sanchez took over. I'm waiting for the day I turn 18 and get it back. I hate the changes she's been making." Katalina explained.

"Changes?"

"Our company is very popular. We make highly advanced Medical Equipment but she wants to make weapons." Katalina said. "I want an internship with Stark Industries to try and see how to run my company efficently."

"Oh." Peter had the same understanding tone.

Peter's aunt had known Katalina's mother. When they turned around 14, they met and became fast friends. When Peter got bitten and told her that he was Spider Man, she admitted she had her own powers. Katalina became Glow and they worked together.

Katalina was one of his closest friends.

"Actually..." Peter had a small grin. "I've been meaning to get an internship there to." He walks to her desk where his bookbag is. Peter slids out an application. Katalina's eyes flash purple for a moment but she quickly dismisses it.

"OH!" She yelled. "This is perfect! Maybe Gwen can to!"

"Gwen works for Oscorp." Peter reminded her. Katalina clicked her tongue annoyed.

"Noted." She said. "Alright. Two of the Three Smarties at Stark Industries. One at Oscorp."

"Yeah." Peter agreed. His phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, "Oh! Hey, Gwen. Yeah- Yeah, I'm at Glow's place. Uh-huh. Yeah. Uh-huh. I'll be over...Okay, I'll ask her. Bye."

"What did Gweny-poo want?" Katalina asked.

"See if I wanted to come over and we'll study together. She said to invite you to." Peter replied. Katalina gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She often kissed all her friends on the cheek.

"Go have fun with your girlfriend." She got a sly smile. "Use protection!"

Peter's face glowed red. "Katalina!"

Katalina laughed and shooed him out of her house.


	2. Chapter 2

"God, this tower is..."

"Big." Peter finished. Both Peter and Katalina gawked at the size of the Tower.

"When I'm CEO of my company, I'm definately making my tower this big...It's so cool." Katalina's eyes flashed purple in excitement.

"Your eyes are glowing." Peter told her. Katalina nodded.

"We look nice." Katalina said. "I'm sure we'll get the internship."

Indeed, they did look nice. Katalina, having an allowance of 6,000 dollars a week, went all out. She saved all of her money and even used some of what was in her private bank account.

She got the finest of suits for the occasion. Peter would have never spent 20,000 on two business suits but this is Katalina and she wanted a good impression.

Katalina's professional attire is a black suit with a black skirt and pantyhose, and along with black flats with diamonds on them. Her shirt was purple, which was her signature color.

Katalina wore her glasses to match Peter since he wore his father's.

Peter has a fine black suit with a white shirt. He was forced into a purple tie because as stated by Katalina "It will make them look like a matching pair."

Peter didn't see the appeal of matching. He was very nervous.

Peter knew Katalina would get the intership. Her father had been, before his sudden death, a wealthy business man and had worked with Stark Industries. No only that, she could easily stop all communication with Stark Industries when she was CEO of Jager Industries.

Peter wasn't that lucky.

He had no way of knowing if he'd get it. His Aunt assured him that he would. Katalina said that she would most likely not get it because Peter is so good, he'd get a job no sweat.

Peter wasn't so sure.

Katalina had a look of confidence as she marched to the receptionist. The receptionist was an older woman with a sweet smile and kind eyes.

"Excuse me, we have an 11 o'clock meeting with Ms. Potts." She said, her Spanish accent nearly gone.

"Yes." The recptionsit looked his screen. "Go up the elevator, 46th floor." Katalina gave a thankful smile. As soon as they walked away, Katalina let out a breath of relief.

"I thought I was going to pee myself." She admitted. "This is a bad idea."

"We have gotten through the first test." Peter said. "The somehow scary, sweet looking old receptionist."

Katalina stifled a laugh. Both of them got into the elevator. Confusion radiated off Peter.

"Is this some kind of trap?" Katarina asked.

"No." Peter replied. "They just forgot enough buttons."

"Hello, I am JARVIS the artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark, what is your name and what floor do you wish to visit?" A british voice asked.

"Peter Parker and-"

"Katarina Jager! Oh my gosh! An AI! This so amazing!" Katarina's eyes sparkled in amazement.

"I need on the 46th floor." Peter told JARVIS.

"Of course, Mister Parker. Miss Jager, will you be going to the same location?" JARVIS questioned.

"Yes, sir." Katalina said politely. JARVIS didn't respond.

The elevator began going up. Peter half expected corny, annoying elevator music. Instead, Iron Man by Black Sabbath was playing.

Katalina laughed openly about it.

"God, I love this place." She told him. Peter nodded.

"Hopefully, Ms. Potts is nice." Peter murmurs.

Katalina gave a huge grin. "Of course she will be. I hope."

"Ms. Potts is very patient and kind." JARVIS reports.

"Thank you, JARVIS." Peter said.

"My pleasure, sir." JARVIS replies. The elevator clicks and the glass doors open quickly.

A tall man stood. "I'm Happy Hogan, Head of Security." He told them proudly, "I'll be taking you to Pepper."

O

o

O

Pepper is proffesional for sure. A nicely pressed suit, her hair in a pony, and her heels were a striking red to go with her suit and hair.

Needless to say, both teens were freaking out.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Pepper Potts." She introduced.

Katalina gave her a smile. "Katalina Jager, ma'am." Years of seeing her father's business meeting taught her to always be polite.

"Peter Parker." Peter introduced.

"It's nice to meet you both." Pepper gestured for them to sit. They did.

"We'll start with simple questions. Peter, you first, alright? May I ask where you go to school?"

"Midtown High School, I specialize in science there." Peter gulped, nervous. Katalina gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright. And you're how old?" Pepper asked.

"16." Peter replies. "Katalina is too."

"Alright." Pepper gave them a smile. "Peter, you seem nervous."

Peter nodded.

"Just a little bit." He admitted.

Pepper nodded. "There is no need. Alright, Katalina, you have graduated from Harvard Medical School, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Katalina replies.

"I see. Then why exactly do you need this?" Pepper asked.

Katalina gave a sheepish smile. "My father was Matthew Jager, he created Jager Industries. In two years, I'll be old enough to take control of my company from my father's friend Julie. I want this so I can work with you and see how to properly run a company."

"I remember, Dr. Jager passed away last year. You have my sympathy." Pepper said. "Any other reasons?"

"I'm a huge nerd and I love the idea of working here of all places." Katalina admitted.

"Peter?"

"Same as Katalina." He said. "I've always loved inventing. I feel that I have what it takes to bring something new and innovative to this field. This is a highly industrilized place and I feel it will help advance my future and abilities."

"Spoken like a true inventor." Pepper said. Peter had a goofy grin and Katalina was smiling brightly.

"I've already interviewed all the others." Pepper told them. "I feel like I want you Peter as my intern since there can be only one."

Peter opens his mouth to protest as he looks at Katalina. Pepper silences him.

"Katalina, you do not have school or another job correct?" She asked.

Katalina shook her head. "No. My schedules free of everything."

"Good, I'd like to offer you the job of PA." Pepper smirks as Katalina's jaw drops.

"You want me as your personal assistant?" She asked.

Pepper nods, "You're qualified and have a free schedule. Not only that, I'm assuming you've been with your company long enough to have a faint idea of what to do."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Katalina glances at Peter and his goofy smile. She gets one too.

"Oh!" Pepper snapped her fingers, "Oh! One last question. Are you simply applying for this job because you believe that you will get to interact with Iron Man or the Avengers as they are in this tower?"

"Oh God no!" Peter gasped. "That's messing with a good opportunity like this! Though I am a fan of Tony Stark's work since before he was Iron Man."

Pepper gave him a big smile. "Great answer." She turned to Katalina for answers. Katalina shakes her head.

"Of course not! This job is too good to waste on the Power Rangers." She said. "I-"

"Avengers." Peter corrects.

"Avengers. As I was saying, I am not here for them. Though I cannot promise I won't jump Dr. Banner on sight. His work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. God, I sound like a nerd."

"I'm sure Dr. Banner will be pleased to hear you like his work." Pepper said. "So, you both accept?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Good. Katalina, you start tomorrow. Peter, can you begin Monday?" Pepper told them.

"Yes, Ms. Potts." Peter says. Katalina is beaming too much to answer.

They both walk out. They take the elevator down and exit the building.

Katalina glanced at Peter, "Peter..."

He nodded. "I know."

"We did it."

"I know!"

"We! Did! It!" She said louder.

"I know!"

"We did it!" Her eyes turned purple and she began to float off the ground a bit. Peter grabbed her shoulders and forced her to the ground.

"Sorry." Her eyes turned green. "I got too excited. Now run!"

"What?"

"Run! You have to go tell Gwen and May! I'm going to go tell Julie!" Katalina said with a grin. "We did it!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you feel like you need to walk us to school?" Peter asked embarrased. His arm was around Gwen and Katalina was walking next to them.

"Because I'm older than both of you by a few months." She said the began to coo, "I need to protect you two."

"I think its nice you can walk with us." Gwen said. Katalina beamed at her.

"So Gwen, are we still going to the mall Sunday?" She asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it. That's my day off." Gwen said.

Katalina nodded, "It seems I have to go. I need to report for my first day of work. Gwen, be a dear and protect the spider from getting squashed."

Peter rolled his eyes at Katalina. The 16 year old girl turned and walked off.

O

o

O

"Hello." She greeted the receptionist.

"Hello again, dear." She said. "Ms. Potts requested I inform you that you will be reporting to her directly everyday. She said you can ask JARVIS for her location."

"Thank you...uhh..."

"Mary."

"Mary!" Katalina smiled. "Thanks again." She whirled around to the elevator.

"Here dear." Mary grabbed her arm. She held out a coffee to Katalina. "Ms. Potts likes fresh coffee. I advise you bring her one every morning."

"Thanks, Mary." Katalina smiled. Mary nodded. Katalina got into the elevator.

"Hello, Miss Jager." JARVIS greeted.

"Please take me to where Ms. Potts is." She said.

"Yes, Miss Jager." JARVIS wasted no time taking her up. Katalina watched the screen as numbers glowed. Today the music was AC/DC.

Katalina hummed along to the tune.

"Ms. Potts is on the Avenger's private floors. Shall I ask if you can enter?" JARVIS asked as the elevator stopped.

"Sure."

Seconds later JARVIS replies, "It is allowed." The elevator door clicked and allowed her out. Katalina laughed nervous.

'Get it together.' She scolded herself. 'You're Glow, a kickass super hero. This doesn't scare you!'

Oh but it did. Katalina felt embarrased about her outfit. It was a plain t-shirt with a neon rainbow on it and dark jeans with rips. There was mesh under the rips because Katalina hated skin showing but still, they were rips!

Her Converses seemed too ugly at the moment and she felt nerdy with her glasses.

God, Katalina was a millionare! Why didn't she buy a nice new outfit?

She felt eyes on her the moment she entered. Katalina knows its either Natasha or Clint. Both were SHIELD Agents. Katalina isn't ashamed to says she and Peter hacked into SHIELD's data base to find information on them.

Katalina strolls into the kitchen with all her Glow confidence. She has to use all the confindence she has is kicking butt with a mask.

Katalina isn't sure what draws her to the kitchen. She just knew and there was a faint smell of burning.

"Ms. Potts?" She poked her head into the doorway. Annoyance was clear on everyone's faces.

Katalina plainly ignored the Avengers and went to Pepper. Pepper offered her a weak smile.

"Here's your coffee." Katalina said, eyeing the burned food on the pan. "May I ask what seems to be the problem?"

"Thank you, Katalina." Pepper tells her, sipping the coffee,"We tried to make breakfast but..."

"It didn't turn out that well?" Katalina said.

"Not at all." Steve Rogers notes. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Katarina Jager. No need for introductions. I know who everyone is." She said, "If you want, I can make breakfast."

"Wait, wait, wait, this is your new PA. And she can cook?" Tony asks.

Pepper waves her off. "We can't ask you to do that, its not part of your job."

Clint pops his head out of the airvent. "But I'm hungry!"

"I really don't mind." Katalina assured. The dark haired girl looks at the Avengers.

"Come on, Peps. No burned food." Tony drawls out. Katalina laughed nervously. She bites the inside of her cheek, a childhood habit she has yet to get rid of.

Pepper gives her pleading eyes, "Please."

Katalina went and cleaned the man made burned rocks out of the pan. She isn't sure what they had tried to make but it sure as hell didn't work.

She asked permission to get into the fridge and grab what was needed because Katalina was Katalina. Politeness was what she was taught growing up.

"You're cooking us actually food." Tony said. "Go for it."

Katalina got eggs out and a pack of bacon.

O

o

O

Katalina finishes her cooking and begins to put it on plates. This was awkward and amazing all in one.

Katalina thought that Spider Man and the very brillaint Gwen Stacy were cool.

This was beyond cool.

The freaking Avengers were asking her to cook for them. I mean, any fangirl would die to just be in their presence.

Katalina wasn't a fangirl but she respected them.

This, in all honesty, was not how her first day of work was suppose to go.

She quickly served them the food.

"Thanks." Tony said, sitting down.

"Thank you." Steve said politely.

Natasha watched her curious and nodded her thanks. It was obvious she did not know what to make of the 16 year old girl.

Pepper ate hers already and Clint had his in the airvent.

Bruce was gone for the day, thankfully, because Katalina would have jumped him. Thor was in Agard, Katalina assumed since he was not present.

"Katalina, are you ready for work?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, Ms. Potts." Katalina replied. She leads Katalina out of the penthouse and to the elevator.

Katalina faintly remembers coming here before. Faintly.

Dr. Jager, her not so loving father, often did business with Stark Industries. And when you have someone like Katalina was at 4 years of age, meaning using her powers to blow things up, it is not surprised no one would babysit her.

He would drag her to every meeting. Katalina knows she's been here. She can remember peeking down the hallways, desperate to find her father. It didn't always work. She was too short to see into windows or open doors to find Dr. Jager.

Katalina isn't sure who she met when she was 4. It was either Howard or Tony, it is so blurry in the folds of her memories.

They looked similar, she'd admit. Just a bit.

She remembers breaking something and a man laughed at her. From the dates, it had to be Tony. Howard was long dead by then. But Katalina isn't sure.

"Katalina? Katalina?" Pepper snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ma'am?"

"I will be taking you through the basic schematics of the building, safety regulations, policies and such." Pepper seems pleased that she came prepared because Katalina whipped out her tablet.

"Alright."

"The tower has technical labs, medical labs, an armory, state-of-the-art gym, Iron Man's 'Hall of Armor', and a Hanger bay which houses two of the latest Quinjets. When I don't need you, your welcome to go to the Medical labs since your a liscenced doctor. The only one who works in the private ones are Bruce."

"Thank you." Katalina replied, heart racing in excitement.

"Those are the first few levels and basement. Levels 21-56 are purely business and labs for our scientist. You'll be working there and helping me out."

"Yes, ma'am." Katalina nodded, tying furiously away at her tablet.

"Also, besides today, you are not permitted up into the Avenger's space at all, alright?" Pepper asked. "It was required by some high people."

"SHIELD?" Katalina guessed.

"How did you...Oh, you're a genius also. But yes, SHIELD. Secret stuff." Pepper waved it off. Katalina nodded.

O

o

O

"Alright. That's about it." Pepper smiled. Katalina sighed, unhappily. That was way too many things to know.

"Alright, I have everything, Ms. Potts" Katalina told her.

"And please, just call me Pepper."

"Alright." Katalina agrees.

"Okay. And would you be a dear and get me a coffee." Pepper demands. Katalina bolts from the office. Pepper grins.


	4. Chapter 4

Katalina is tired after work. She had that if-you-dare-talk-to-me-I'll-kill-you look on her face. She grumbled under her breath and made her way upstairs.

Her small mansion is always empty. She has no siblings or family to live here with her since her father died. Julie has her own mansion, bought with money from Jager Industires.

Julie limits the time Katalina spends with her. Katalina assumes because she's busy. A small beep from a small robot got her attention.

"Hey, Goof." She greeted the small robot. It beeped and Katalina let her fingers run down it.

Katalina was by no means an inventor like Peter. Peter, well he was brillaint at it. Katalina was better at fixing people than machines.

This had been a project she had worked on for about a year and a half. It was slow and glitched every now and then. It was only up to her waist in size and had an arm that it used to grab things.

Katalina had to ask Peter for help on it. Only with certain things. Katalina had wanted to make it herself.

She named if Goof because it was a little goofball. It made a point to mess up all her orders to it and was way too energetic for a robot.

"How are you?" She squatted down to its level. It beeped twice.

"Missed you too, bud." She told it. "I have job, now. I'm tired now. I'm going to bed. Think you can man the house while I'm asleep?"

Goof beeped again.

Katalina giggled. "Yes, you are certainly the robot of the house."

Goof hit her softly with its arm.

Katalina was too lazy to go to her own room. A guest bedroom was closer than her own. She scrambled forward, thrusting the light switch up.

Katalina collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

O

o

O

A light tapping on her window caught her attention. Katalina groaned and got up. She hadn't been asleep an hour. She examined the window and saw Spider Man.

"Peter." She opened the window. Peter gave her a grin behind the mask.

"Do you even bother Gwen this late at night? I mean come on." Katalina yawned.

Peter rolled his eyes at her. "Its only 10."

"I know." Katalina replies. "But today I had to fight for a copy machine. It was hectic. Wait till you start tomorrow."

"So no heroing today?" Peter asked. Katalina shot up immediatly.

"Ready." She ran to her room. She grabbed her suit, eyes glowing purple as she got her suit on.

"Petey-poo, Combat boots or Jordans?" She asked.

"Boots." He called. "We both know you'll complain if you mess up your Jordans."

"So true." Katalina replies. "Glow is ready, Spider-boy."

"Then let's go." Peter grinned at her. Katalina jumped out her window and her glowing hoverboard appeared.

"Woo!" She yelled. Katalina's eyes were glowing and she was estatic.

"Let's have some fun." She said as she noticed a loud alarm.

O

o

O

A robbery was taking place in a local store as three robbers robbing the place as they are about to make their escape, with the alarm still running, Glow and Spider Man slipped in.

"Oh shit." A robber said.

"Language." Peter scolded.

"God, its Spiderman." One man snarled. "Who's she?"

"Glow! Why does no one remember me? Even the guys whose butts I've kicked don't!" She sighed. "Is it because I'm a girl? I mean come on. Sexist!" Her arms crossed.

"Damn it. We ain't got time for this!" A man yelled. "Squash the damn bug and his girl."

"His girl?" Katalina said. "Hell no, I'm not his girl. I'm dating myself and it is marvelous." She rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, guys you really want to make her angry." Peter said. "Though I must say, Spiders aren't bugs. They're Arachnids." Katalina snorted.

One of the men pulled a knife.

"Is that a knife?" Katalina asked. She holds onto Peter in fear. "Oh God. He's got a knife!"

"Yes, it's a knife. I'ma use it if ya don't let us leave." He snarled.

Katalina raised her arms above her head. "Okay...Okay...G-Go! Don't use that knife!"

She moves to the side and lets them get towards the doors. Peter stays still. The one man still points the pocket knife at them but goes towards the door. A few inches away from it, Katalina grabs his arm. He yells as she slings him into a nearby wall.

Suddenly Peter shoots his web-shooter capturing the arm of the other robber.

"Oh, it's so simple. That was cool acting Glow." He told her.

"Wasn't it though? I mean scared of knives? Please. I deal with more dangerous things at my house." Katalina scoffed. "Aw. I knocked my guy out with the wall."

Using her powers, she makes glowing purple binds.

She keeps her knocked out guy tied up in her binds.

"Its actually too easy." Peter notes.

"I've noticed." Katalina agreed. "I wonder why the Power Rangers never do this? Great work out." She stretched.

"Because they fight aliens and we fight theives." Peter said. "And they are the Avengers. Not the Power Rangers." Katalina gave him one of her signature grins behind her mask.

"I know. But if they are heros..oh...I don't know, why not be heros? Instead of waiting for aliens or robots, they could help out in saving the public." Katalina wiggled her finger, pleased as a familiar purple glow happened. She made little shapes and such.

"We should go. More people to save." Peter said.

"See! We are true heros!" She put a hand on her hip. Then a woman screamed. As in screamed loudly.

Katalina and Peter nodded at each other as if to say "Go."

Peter swung on his webs and Katalina flew on her hover board of energy.

A woman was getting attacked by a man.

Katalina's eyes narrowed and she flipped off her board. Her boots hit with a small thump and she marched towards him.

"Who the hell-" He was cut off by Katalina grabbing him by his neck. Her eyes glowed purple with no pupil anymore. Just pure purple energy.

"It is quite rude," She told him, "to attack a young woman who is defenseless." A single purple beam of energy surronded her hand and she raised to the man. The man struggled to breath and struggled in her grip.

The seriousness faded as Katalina tossed him in the air.

Peter hit him with a web and he was now on the wall. Katalina let out a laugh.

"Idiot!" She called. "I wasn't gonna kill ya!"

Peter webbed the man's mouth as Katalina bent to the woman.

"Name's Glow. You know Spider Man over there. He's a brand name here. You injured?" Katalina held a hand out.

"Y-Yeah." She replied shakily. "Fine. I'm...Eleanor." Her grey eyes were wide in shock.

"Well, Eleanor, I'm glad your okay." Katalina said, eyes still glowing around the edge of the purple. Eleanor's red hair fell into her face and she took a shaky breath.

"I-I'm okay." She told herself. "My house is behind the alley."

Katalina helped her up and led her away towards it. Eleanor was shaky and Katalina had to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She told her. "f-for saving me. I...thank you, Glow."

"That's what I do!" Katalina grinned. "But Spidey helped out. If you are ever in trouble, just scream. We patrol and stop crimes and blah blah, the noble stuff." She gave him a grin.

Eleanor was still shaken from the attack. "O-Okay." She entered her home and shut the door. Katalina's hoverboard appeared under her feet and she hurried back to Peter.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Katalina's eyes glowed in excitement. "You know it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Katalina got up annoyed. She was plain annoyed.

For one, when she got out of bed, she tripped and fell. That set her off into a fit of anger and cursing in Spanish.

She got into her favorite outfit, dark jeans, a worn out AC/DC T-shirt, and Jordans. She didn't even bother style her short hair, just threw on a headband and stomped downstairs.

Katalina's kitchen was huge. Too big as it was only her and Goof. She sat down at the counter, looking through her bookbag for her tablet.

"Goof, be a dear and get me something for breakfast." Katalina said. "To eat." She added to be safe. If not, Goof might being her about anything.

Goof beeped twice as a "yes." It rolled off into the kitchen as Katalina did an inventory check.

Tablet, notebooks, paperwork, Glow suit, and her cell phone. All things needed for work.

Goof came back and held out a bag of M&M's. Katalina blinked twice in confusion before laughing merrily, her mood changing.

"Always impressing me, bud." She told him, "Candy for breakfast. God, I love you." Katalina bent down and kissed the top of the robot. Goof beeped happily, obviously happy with the praise.

Katalina took the candy, "I have work today. It's Peter's first day. Can you be the Robot of the House while I'm gone? Protect it?"

Goof beeped three times and wheeled around. Katalina grinned.

"Good boy." She patted his head. "Bye."

She swung the back pack on and started to leave.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Yes, Petey-poo?" Katalina cooed into the phone.

"I'm stuck in traffic. Care to give me a hand?" Peter asked. "I'm by your house-" Katalina had already ended the call and was in her suit within seconds. Her hoverboard is under her and her energy beans glow in her hands.

Her purple eyes narrow as she flies. There.

"Hey Bug Bite!" She yells. "Catch!"

Peter glanced up from his place on top of a moving truck. He knows the plan by heart.

A glowing ball of energy appears in Katalina's hands. She bits her lip and throws it with ease.

Peter jumps off of the truck and makes a web to catch the ball. He then swings up.

The ball bounced off the web like a catapolte and flies directly into the truck. Katalina can't hold back her grin as the back of the truck explodes into purple fireworks and smoke.

When the smoke clears, the only part of the truck that remains is the seats and metal of the front. The goon, which Katalina kindly named Big Nose, curses in Spanish.

Katalina apperciates his use of her language and replies accordingly.

"Hey, Puta!" She says. "You lost the fight."

This angers the man because the insult is for a woman. Suddenly three old beat up cars pull up. It seems Big Nose has friends.

"Bug Boy, we have company." Katalina told him. "Oh! And they have guns."

"I did not invite them." Peter replies. Katalina lets out her loud giggles.

"I call Big Nose." She makes the hoverboard disapear. Katalina dives threw the air. Its not like she can't fly, well she kind of can. She can float for a few feet.

Her board is what makes her fly. So she dives and hover slightly so she lands perfectly on the ground.

She looks at the man and eyes the vial in his hand.

"Big Nose, has you mother never taught you, If its not yours don't touch it. Because, seriously, stealing is wrong."

"Shut up, puta!" He snarls. Katalina frowns.

"I see why you were angry when I said it. I am most certainly not a bitch." Katalina scolded.

"I said shut up!" He yelled. Suddenly a web was on his face.

"It is not nice to call a lady such a rude name. I mean come on dude, your mother didn't teach you manners?" Peter asked. A few more webs and the man is pinned to the walls.

Katalina laughs. "Petey-poo," She cooes. "You do care! But I had it handled. I was taunting then I was gonna fight."

Katalina dodges a bullet. "Crap. Forgot about his friends." She snatches the vial from Big Nose's webbed hands and stuffs it in her near by backpack.

Katalina was by no means like Peter. She was not as good as him at dodging bullets. She was felixable and fast but had no instinct like Peter. So she relied heavily on using her powers as a shield around her skin.

She did a few back flips and twisting in the air to thrust her hands out. A few sharp blasts from her glowing laser beams would kill a man. Luck for them, she only shot them each once. It was enough to knock them out.

Katalina wasn't dangerous. Her powers were. But since she was the one with them, nothing bad would happen. She was reponsible.

"Spider-man, Spider-man… does whatever a spider can… ooo yeah. Can he swing? Listen bud, he's a radioactive bug! ooo yeah," Katalina sang merrily as a man shot at her. Peter hit him with a web.

"Why do they always shoot at us?" Peter asked. He shot a web at the unconcious bad guys.

"I'm not sure." Katalina almost forgot not to take off her mask. Thankfully she remembered in time.

"We're pretty nice people." Peter notes.

"We save kittens from trees." Katalina adds. "Yet, we face such violence. Anyway, we have a good twenty minutes to get to work. Let's go!"

O

o

O

Tony flipped on the TV and sighed. What's the point of being rich and having every channel if there is nothing to watch.

Finally he switched on the News.

"Midtown Manhattan was put into a state of terror this morning as several men stole a truck and a Oscorp experimental drug. Luckily, our friendly neighborhood Spider Man and his shimmering partner Glow stepped in and recovered the vial and fought off the attackers before any real damage was done to the community." The man said. A video popped up."This video was shot by a civilain showing Glow in action, taking a sky dive towards the attackers. Spider Man is seen holding off others who are coming towards her from behind."

"Hey, guys." Tony said. "Who's Spider Man? And who's Glow?"

"Glow and Spider Man are to vigilanties that deal with the small crimes." Natasha said, looking at her nails.

"Spider Man is pretty clever. Who is he without the mask?" Tony asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Natasha asked. "As far as I know, no one knows either of their identities."

Before Tony could reply, Clint burst out, "I'm hungry!"

Tony nodded. "Me too."

"Where's the PA of yours?" Clint asked. "She makes edible food."

"Uhh..." Tony shrugged. "She's Pepper's PA. I have no idea. JARVIS, locate that girl. What's her name. Katnip? Kitty?"

"Katalina Jager, sir." JARVIS told them.

"Yeah. Where's Katnip?"

O

o

O

Katalina was showing Peter how everything was done.

"...see and this old beauty is Marleen." Katalina introduced. "She's a printer but not a newer model. Everyone ignores her and uses the new and improved one. This one is still good and its away from the madness of people fighting for printers."

Peter typed it up on his tablet. "Okay. I have everything."

"Good. Oh, Ms. Potts said not to go onto the Avenger's floor." Katalina added, "Alright. We have these papers to file." She motioned to the stack. "And things for Ms. Potts to sign."

"Great. How about we split? I file and you take it to Ms. Potts?" Peter suggested. Katalina nodded.

"Seems fair." She said when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Katalina whirled around.

"Mr. Stark?" Katalina questioned.

Peter's mouth dropped. He was frozen in place. His idol was standing there. And he knew his best friend by name. Holy Shit!

"I'm hungry." Tony told her.

"I see. That is a problem." She said. Peter was still frozen.

"Go make us food." He demanded.

"No."

"What?"

"Ms. Potts told us not to go up there. I apologize, Mr. Stark, but no." Katalina explained.

"Look, there is a master assasin with a bow and arrow upstairs. I could send him down here after you." Tony told her.

Katalina shrugged. "He'd kill me and there would be no food anyway." Peter gawked at them.

"Pepper doesn't have to know you went up there. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Tony told her. Katalina glared.

She got a piece of paper out and scribbed something down.

"Here's the number of a Chinese Take Out Place. Have fun." She told him. "See you later."

Katalina dragged Peter away.

"But-" Tony began.

"Not risking my job because a rich billionare can't order take out." Katalina yelled as she stepped into an elevator. "See ya!"

Tony pouted because for once in his life, he didn't get his way.

Peter did not snap out of his shock for a good thirty minutes and Katalina kept glancing behind her shoulder waiting for Hawkeye to jump out at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter nursed a cut on the side of his face, examing it in the mirror.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!" Peter winced.

"It wouldn't hurt if you would stop touching it." Gwen advised. Katalina walked in.

"Jeez, I let you crime fight all by yourself and you get banged up. You're lucky I'm a liscenced doctor." Katalina examines the cut with a raised eyebrow. "God, that must hurt."

To prove her point, Katalina dug her finger into it and Peter yelped. He swatted her hand away.

"Ow!"

"That was for doing dangerous stuff while I was stuck filing papers." She hissed. "Gwen, tell your boyfriend that he was stupid!"

"You were reckless." Gwen said. "But still brave." She gave him a kiss. Katalina made gagging sounds.

"Katty doesn't like it when Mommy and Daddy kiss." She said with a roll of her eyes in a small voice. Gwen laughed at her.

"I can't understand you." She told Katalina.

Katalina shrugged. "I can't even understand myself. So we're even. Anyway, let me disinfect the cut and if you be good, I'll even give you a Iron Man Band-Aid." She pinched his cheek and Peter groaned.

"That hurts." He told her.

"So does my head because Stark gave me a headache blasting goddamn Black Sabbath. They're music is trash and everyone knows it." She growled. "I almost lit him up. Thankfully, I stopped myself."

"Maybe you shouldn't work there if it stresses you out." Gwen said. Katalina gave a laughed at her concern.

"Gwen, I love ya but Pepper has been teaching me a lot while I work." She said.

"I see. And you?" She asked Peter.

"Its cool. I really like the internship and I think it'll even get me a scholarship." Peter told her. Katalina pouted.

"I told you I'd pay for collage." She murmured.

"And I said no." Peter replied. Katalina stuck a band aid on his cheek when she finished.

"Gwen can I buy you a island?" Katalina asked.

Gwen shook her head, "I'm good."

"I never get to buy either of you anything!" She exclaimed.

"We don't want islands." Peter said.

Katalina rolled her eyes, "I own my own island. And it is marvelous. I go on dates with myself there."

Gwen smiled, "You'll find someone eventually."

Katalina hummed. "I am a single pringle for life." She and Gwen laughed, leaving Peter wonder what a single pringle was. For someome so smart, he was very stupid.

Katalina's phone rang and she groaned. She picked it up.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" She said in a sweet tone. "It's my day off, remember?"

"You work for me too." Tony said. "Pep is at a business meeting and I'm lonely. Come on."

"I'm not allowed-"

"Already asked Peppers. Its allowed." He told her.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

O

o

O

Katalina all but stomped her way into the room.

"Mr. Stark-" She paused when she saw Bruce. "Ohmygodyou'refreakingBruceBanner,Iamyourbiggestfan." She began to shake, finger pointing at the man. Excitement was clear in her eyes and she was squealing.

She then composed herself. "Katalina Jager. Nice to meet you. I'm Pepper's PA and your biggest fan on the planet."

Bruce gave her a smile that made her swoon. "It's nice to meet you, Katalina. So your a fan?"

"Mhmmm!" Katalina said. "Umm, where's Tony?"

"He left a while ago."

"That sick bastard! I left my friends for this." She yanked her phone out.

It rang twice and went to voice mail.

"This is Tony Stark, his hotness. If you need me, call Pepper cuz I'm not calling you back. If you're Katnip, I just gave you a chance to hang with my science bro. I expect food when I get back."

Beep.

Katalina's eye twitched. She was forced to control her temper before she blew this place to shreds.

She began to curse loudly in Spanish. No word was left unheard. Bruce seemed to know she was cursing even if he had yet to understand it.

Her curses switch to French, Spanish, English, Chinese, and Hindi. Being the daughter of a very rich man meant you got a great education.

Meaning she knew quite a few languages and had a very colorful vocabulary.

The Hindi, Bruce actually understands from his time in India. He is shocked to hear such vile words coming from a young woman's mouth.

Katalina calmed her nerves before she lost her temper. Yes, because cursing is not even the worst she can do.

"I apologize, Dr. Banner." She told him, "I will just be going."

"You can stay if you want." Bruce suggested.

Katalina swooned. "OhmyGodBruceBannerjustaskedmetostay,amIinheaven?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. "Slower, please."

"Y-Y-You just. I am so sorry, I'm a huge fan."

Katalina continued, "You're work on electron collisions is unparalleled. God, I sound like a huge nerd."

"I see." Bruce nodded, "And your thoughts on it?"

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. You used the collisions in the eletrons to make the gama rays intensified, right? Using the quantum field theory. It was a good theory, though I suppose human interaction isn't good with those rays, huh? Giant Green Rage Monsters pop out. "Katalina paused. "No offense. He's a really cool giant rage monster."

Bruce was mildly surprised. "None taken. You're smart for your age."

Katalina squeaked and blushed, "I-I...you're Bruce Banner and called me smart. Oh god, I'ma faint."

Bruce laughed lightly at the look on the young girl's face. Katalina's face is painted red in embarrasment.

"It was really nice to meet you, Dr. Banner." Katalina said, beaming. "I have to go before Mr. Stark arrives. He's pouting because I don't listen to him."

"Is that what he's been moping around for?" Bruce gave her a smile. Katalina waved goodbye and left the building.

Her phone rang and she answered.

"Hey, Glow. I'm having some issues, care to help out?" Peter asked. Katalina heard a car horn and sighed.

"Gimme a minute." She shut the phone. "Jeez, is my work ever done?"


	7. Chapter 7

Katalina let out small laughs as she glanced at the Daily Bugle.

"Oscorp Grant Means Helping Hands, is Jager Industries Losing Their Touch?" She read the Headline.

Julie Sanchez frowned, "These rumors are getting to be too much. Oscorp is spilling lies about us now."

Katalina stopped laughing, "No one believes this crap. Who reads newspapers anymore? But honestly, aren't we losing our touch?"

Julie's eyes narrowed. "Explain youself." She demanded.

"My old man began this as a way to advance Medical Equipment and Medical Treatments. Now we're starting to mass produce weapons. Only 35% of the company is on Medical Care now." Katalina sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. "It makes no sense to change what was going so well."

"And that 35% is working harder than ever. When Stark Industries stopped making weapons and Hammer Industries is still basically out because there is no permant CEO, there was a need. We let that oppurtunity go and now, I realize, that there is still a military need for weapons." Julie explained. "This will help our stocks."

"It's not about stocks. It's about the fact that sick children depend on our medical advances." Katalina told her. "And our advanced beams for baby hospitals. You're stopping helping dying people to help make something to make those people die. It's unethical and I'm not sure if I like it."

"We need the boost. You think I would do this if there hadn't been a dip in our stocks?"

"We knew that there would be!"

"It still doesn't help the situation at hand. You're thinking like a child." Julie shook her head, "You need to see the big picture. We need the boost. And besides, we're starting Technology departments of the company too. Not just weapons."

"You're trying to push Stark Industries and Oscorp down." Katalina frowned. "We can't compete with two companies in two totally different divisions. We need to stop one of them. Technoloy is Stark Industries. Medical is ours."

Julie sighed, "You're right. We'll get rid of-"

She was cut off by Katalina's phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hello, Ms. Potts-" She paused to listen to the phone, "I mean Pepper. Yes, yes, I can come in today. No, don't apologize. I hate days off. I get lazy. Yes, yes, ma'am. See you in 10 minutes." She ended the call. Katalina rushed out before Julie could say anything.

O

o

O

"Thank you both for coming in on your day off." Pepper smiled gratefully.

"We don't mind." Peter assured. Pepper nodded.

"Thank you." She said, "Now I assume, you both want to know why your here?"

"Does it involve paperwork because I swear, I may die if I see another piece of paperwork." Katalina said.

"No, No." Pepper assured. "I assume you both know of the Stark Expo?"

Peter's eyes shined, "Yes, ma'am."

Katalina nodded.

"Katalina, Jager Industries has never agreed to come to an Expo. We are hoping to bring in advancements to Medical Technology. We hope you would be willing to represent them." Pepper said. Katalina paused.

Katalina thought it over. This would be a good chance to show off the Medical Department's worth and even help her company's sales.

Katalina had worked on a new project that would fit the bill.

"Of course." She said. "I've got the perfect thing."

Pepper smiled again, "And Peter, there are several items at Stark Industries being presented and there is room for another. I was hoping you would present a project."

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Peter said.

Pepper smiled. "Thank you. Also, Tony said he had plans for to embarrase you, Katalina. Be prepared. I'd stop him but its Tony so I can't."

Katalina groaned. "Where is Mr. Stark?"

"A private meeting along with the Avengers." Pepper said.

Peter and Katalina shared a glance.

"SHIELD." She mouthed. He nodded.

Katalina sighed, "Well, his loss because I kost certainly will not be embarrased by him."

Pepper smiled. "Well, you two can go."

"Goodbye." Peter said. Katalina waved goodbye.

"Wanna go to my house and watch a movie?" Katalina asked. Peter nodded.

"Can it be a Disney movie?" He asked.

Katalina gave a small smile, "Fine but One where there is nothing wrong with a character."

"The Little Mermaid?" Peter asked.

"She's a hoarder. Nope."

"Peter Pan?"

"No. Hook has PTSD because of Peter Pan feeding his hand to a freaking croc. I don't like that. I won't watch it"

"Frozen?"

"No. Elsa has Agoraphobia. I don't wanna watch something like that."

"Pocohantaus?"

"No! She's Schizophrenia! She talks to a tree!"

"You're thinking too much into this." Peter notes.

"No. I think these Disney Characters have mental disorders." Katalina said, "Then it annoys me because there are so mamy treatments avaliable and their just living in palace during royal things instead of getting treatments."

"Wow. Okay, I know you've been raised by doctors and professors and stuff like that but come on. Resist that and enjoy the CARTOON. It's a cartoon." He told her. Katalina laughed.

"Fine. Let's watch Mulan. That has to be one of my favorites." She decided, "Oh and call your girlfriend. She likes that movie too."

O

o

O

"You want us to hunt down two people in pajamas?" Clint groaned.

"The two masked vigilantes, Glow and Spider Man." Steve said, looking at the holographic screen showing the two. "From what I've heard, they're just local heros. Why are we after them?"

"The World Security Counsel has asked of us to uncover the identity of the two." Fury replies. "It ain't gonna be easy. They're basically ghosts."

"Why are worrying about a two people whose done nothing but help the world?" Natasha asked, raising a single eyebrow, "There are plenty of other dangerous people out there who actually deserve our attention."

"They are both a threat to society and need to be figured out and brought it." Fury said.

"A threat to CRIMINAL society." Tony corrected. "Hell, they do what we should be doing."

Fury turned on a screen. It showed video footage of Glow and Spider Man in action.

"I have a world to keep safe, and these two-" Fury gave a them a brutal, demanding look -threatens it. The girl had blasted through buildings on several occasions."

Bruce watched the screen. "I remember that. It was on the news. Glow had to destroy half a building to get families out when it collapsed."

"Wow, saving babies is a crime now?" Tony said sarcasticlly. "I didn't know that."

"And the boy is just like her. Unknown. Glow and Spider Man are threats until proven otherwise." Fury told them. "With abilities like that, they are potential threats. When, or if, they agree to work with SHIELD, we can remove them from that list."

"Or they can join the Avengers." Steve said.

Tony's eyes brightened. "That'd be awesome! I've watched all the videos of Spider-Man out there! Ask JARVIS! Spidey's got moves and Glow, she's freaking awesome. I'd love to see a cat fight between her and the other Spider over here." He winked at Natasha, who silenced him with a glare.

"Get it done." Fury demanded, "Dismissed."

O

o

O

Peter and Katalina sneezed.

Gwen glanced at them, "Bless you."

"Thanks." Katalina yawned.

"You know when you sneeze it means someone's talking about you." Gwen notes.

Peter shrugs, "Who would want to talk about us?"

"Who cares. Movie time." Katalina replies.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I apperciate them so much! You have no idea how grateful I am! Please, fill free to give me some helpful critisim and help me grow as a write.**

**Thanks**

**Glory XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Peter did not expect Katalina to jump on him. At all. She was suppose to be the brave and fearless bestfriend everyone has but no.

The minute she saw him, she bolted, jumping straight into his arms.

"Thor is like a teddy bear!" Katalina says. Peter blinks confused.

"Wha-"

"Honeybuns, keep up!" She cried, waving her hands around. "Thor is a teddy bear!"

"H-Honeybuns?" A blush graced Peter's cheeks.

"We're past that, Peter." Katalina told him slowly, "Thor, the Almighty God of Thunder, has the personality of a puppy. So here's what happened..."

"_Dun ah, Dun ah, Dun ah, Duh ah, Batman, Batman!" Katalina sang. She had her jacket arms tied around her neck like a make shift cape. _

_"I am Batalina!" Katalina yelled. _

_Pepper stifled a laugh, "Well, Batalina, I have a meeting in an right now. You need to file these two papers. After that, you have an hour or two for yourself."_

_"Batalina understands!" Katalina exclaims, "Dun ah, Dun ah, Dun ah, Dun ah, Batman, Batman."_

_Pepper laughs at the girl and Katalina grabs the papers. She goes out to file the papers. _

_Within seconds, Katalina slams into something. Hard. She's pushed onto the floor and whatever she hit is pushed back a few inches. _

_She glances up and gasps. There is Thor. The almighty Thor, God of fucking Thunder. And he is staring down at her. _

_All Katalina thinks is that he is huge. And she most likely angered him. Holy Crap._

_Katalina knew Thor was big. Pepper had told her that. _

_Katalina did not know he was big enough to crush her head in one hand. _

_Thor opens his mouth and Katalina bolts. She runs as fast as she possibly can, which is quite fast. _

_Katalina, being she was quite strong due to her powers, managed to push Thor a little bit when they collided. And that was enough to worry Katalina. _

_What if the God of Thunder was angry of that? Katalina did not want to get a hammer to the head. _

_Katalina did not expect Thor to follow her. _

_"He's going to chase me!" She exclaimed. So she ran faster, dodging people, and throwing objects in the way. _

_Thor charges after her. "Woman-"_

_Katalina doesn't respond. She just runs which she is pretty good at. _

_Because the God of Thunder is scary and Katalina feels like she's five years old and scared of a giant monster. Thor isn't a monster, of course, but he is giant. _

_Katalina may have angered the giant man, she's not sure though. _

_So Katalina races to the elevator, worrying he would catch her or just throw the hammer at her head. _

_It took all of her self-control to not freak out totally and let her eyes glow in purple energy. Katalina made it to the elevator and clicked the button a thousand times. It dinged and went down. _

_O_

_o_

_O_

_Katalina is so grateful when she makes it to the filing cabinets on the 21st level. She sighs in relief that she lost the God. _

_'Thank goodness', She thought. 'Thank goodness.'_

_There is so much relief on her face. She types in the pin number and opens the cabinet. _

_She happily goes through the files and find the correct one. She opens it, sliding in the papers and puts it back._

_Katalina types in the number on the holographic keyboard and locks it again. _

_Suddenly Katalina is picked up...by Thor. She stares at him for a moment. _

_"Aghhhhh!" _

_Thor pauses, staring at her. "Woman, are you not injured from your fall?"_

_Katalina stops screaming, "What?"_

_"Are you not injured?" Thor repeated. "From your fall. Also, I have this."_

_To her surprise, he gave her back the jacket that had been tied around her neck. It had fallen off when she ran. Katalina paused. _

_"T-Thank you." She snatched it back. Thor raised an eyebrow._

_"Are you not injured?"_

_"No." Katalina replies._

_"Glorious! Why did you flee, woman?" Thor asked. _

_"I..um..." Katalina wasn't sure what to say. "You're huge."_

_"My size caused you to flee?" Thor said. He had the look of a kicked puppy. _

_"You're just...intimidating...and scary." Katalina admitted. Thor's large shoulders slumped. _

_"I apologize." He said. He still looked like a giant kicked puppy. "I did not mean for you to fear me. Many seem to do that. I apologize."_

_He turns to walk away, his cape swooshing. His shoulders are still slumped and he had that depressed look. Katalina felt terrible for him. _

_Okay, so maybe she should not have judged him so suddenly._

_"Katalina!" She said. He turns._

_"What?"_

_"My name is Katalina." She holds her hand out, "It's extremely nice to meet your, Thor." _

_Thor looks at her hand. _

_He shakes it, having learned from Steve that it was a human custom. _

_"I am-" He shouted._

_"Thor, God of Thunder. I know. No yelling, please." She cut him off. _

_"Of course, Lady Katalina." Thor replied. _

_"I'm sorry for running but I mean, you look...not really scary but big. So I was freaked out. But your not scary." The 16 year old girl put a hand on her hip, "But it would help if your wore human clothes."_

_"Midgardian clothing?" Thor said. "And I am grateful for your kind words. I do not want to be...scary." The word sounded forgein on his tongue. _

_Thor engulfed Katalina in a hug. A tight hug. She felt her lungs break. _

_"Dude...lungs...air...need." She whispered._

_"I apologize, Lady Katalina." Thor responded. "I forgot Midgardian women are weak."_

_He let her go. Katalina froze. Oh no. He crossed a line!_

_"Women are not weak! We are dainty!" She snapped. "You...ugh!" She began to curse in Spanish. Thor stood confused._

_"I do not know your language." He said. _

_"Women," She said calmly. "are dainty. Not weak, okay?"_

_"Yes. I understand. Dainty." Thor said. _

_Katalina, having lost her fear, smiled. "Good! Now about Midgardian clothes, how about I help you out? I'll take shopping!"_

_"Shopping?"_

_"Buying stuff!" She exclaimed, excitedly. "I will even pay! Peter and Gwen never let me buy them things. Would you like an island?"_

_"An island? Marvelous! I shall name it Asgard!" Thor exclaimed. Katalina squealed, almost floating._

_"I see the start of a beautiful friendship!"_

_"Thank you, Lady Katalina." Thor said. _

_Katalina grinned, already on her tablet, buying him an island. "Now, I love buying people things. Would you like an mansion or an estate on the island? You know what, I'll put both. And pools and a big tower-"_

"And that is what happened. Batalina saved the day again." Katalina beamed. Peter blinked.

"You were scared of Thor?"

"In my defense, I thought he would be upset I ran into him. In reality, he's my new best friend and he has puppy dog eyes!" Katalina grinned, still in Peter's arms.

"And you bought him an island named after his home?"

"Yes. Honeybuns, for a genius, you're a dumbass. I just explained all of this." Katalina exclaimed, annoyed.

Peter blushed again, "Enough with the nicknames!"

"Let me give you college funds!" Katalina exclaimed.

"No! Why are you addicted to spending money?"

"Just let me!"

"No!"

"This is why I like Thor better! My blond puppy man lets me buy him stuff!"

"He's not a puppy!"

"Fine! A teddy bear!"

Peter sighed, "You know what, I'll just hang out with me girlfriend."

Katalina laughed, "Batalina will convince you eventually!"

She tied the jacket around her neck again. "Dun ah, Dun ah, Dun ah, Dun ah, Dun ah, Batman, Batman!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Ugly!" She shouted. The goon looked up.

Katalina snickered. "I called you ugly and you responded!"

"Oh shit. You're Glow, ain't ya?" He snarled.

"Why do you ask? I mean, black spandex suit, glowing purple eyes, glowing hoverboard of energy. Who the does that sound like? Captain America? Seriously!" Katalina put her hands on her hips.

"Ya fucking bit-" He was cut off by getting punched square in the face. Katalina snickered.

"Did that hurt?" She asked innocently. "I am so terribly sorry. Honestly, I am tired of you people calling me a bitch. I save kittens! How am I a bitch?"

She mused that to herself and was suddenly hit by a crowbar. Katalina groans and shoots her purple beam at the second attacker. In seconds, he is down, but Katalina's face hurts.

"What the fuck?" She groans. "That was my face!"

He moved and Katalina took the time to kick him in groin. He screamed.

"Don't freaking hit me in the face." Katalina snarled. She rubbed her cheek, groaning.

"Ow. I can the bruises forming." She put a hand on her hip. "That's domestic abuse. I'm telling the police."

She bent down and wrapped them both up in a rope. "Sorry, boys. I'm too lazy to make energy binds. Rope works though."

She leaned down to tie it tighter when one of the men smashed his face into hers.

Katalina yelped, grabbing her nose.

"My nose! I think you broke me nose!" She yells angrily. It was muffled since she was holding onto her face.

She pouted and the police arrived.

Officer Chance looked at her and then looked at them.

"Deal with these idiot, Helen." Katalina said. Officer Chance jumped, wondering how the girl knew her name.

Katalina's hoverboard appeared under her feet. It slowly lifted up and Katalina kept holding her nose.

O

o

O

"Owie. Owie. Fuck. Owie." Katalina pressed down on her nose and winced. Was it bleeding? She thinks its bleeding. She was still in the air.

"Owie!" She pouted like child for a moment. She went back to the ground.

Katalina fished a small hand mirror out of her pocket, because yes her costume had small, hidden pockets on it.

She lifted her mask up to enough to see her nose and jaw.

Katalina stood in an alley way and glanced in the mirror.

"It isn't even broken," She marvled, "just swollen and bloody and painful."

As she peered into the mirror again, examing her face. It hurt. Maybe it was broken.

While looking at the mirror, she noticed a gleam coming from behind her. She tilted it for a better look but didn't turn around.

Whatever was in the sky was definately coming at her. Katalina frowned, pulling her mask down.

Finally, it stopped a few feet from her and landed on its feet. Katalina heard it. She turned slightly and was surprised to see Iron Man.

"Ah! JARVIS said you'd been nearby." Tony said. Katalina frowned.

"I have a stalker now?"

"Well, you have me. And it would be an honor for me to follow you around, so not stalking per say." Tony replied. " I'm Tony Stark."

"I'd live under a rock if I didn't know that." Katalina replied. "I'm Glow. Nice to meet you, Stark."

He lifted his face plate up. "If you don't mind, I like talking face to face. I took my mask off, what about you?"

"I'd prefer it on, thank you." Katalina replies.

"Where's your Spider buddy?" Tony asked.

"He's busy." She replied curtly. Everything around her screamed run. She felt unusually unsafe.

"Yeah, I know. Hero stuff." Tony waved it off, "I'd like to meet him too though."

"Yeah, well, I gotta go. Hero stuff." Katalina floated a few feet up and her hoverboard appeared under her.

"Why not hang around?" Tony said with a grin. "I'd like to speak to you."

"We just did." Katalina replied. "Now, I need to get back to Manhattan. I'm already late for dinner."

"You live in Manhattan?"

"Um...no." Katalina replied. She mentally smiled. She did not. She lived in Queens but it didn't hurt to lead them off her trail.

"Look I need you tocome back with me on a Helicarrier," Stark stated . "It's a giant ship that flies, cool huh? Just so you could get all the questions and details and stuff like that sorted out."

"What kind of questions? What do we need to sort out?" Katalina asked, and she seriously felt a little scared and worried. Something isn't right here.

She subconciously moved her hand closer to her pocket where her phone was. She'd like if Peter was here with her.

"Well, just some standard boring crap. Abilities, anazlysis, blah, blah. I had to do it once."

Tony gave a grin.

Katalina knew it was a lie. A huge one.

Finally it clicked in her genius mind.

"You want to know who Peter and I are." Her eyes widen. "SHIELD wants us identified."

Katalina could never put the people she loved at risk like that by letting an enormous agency like SHIELD know her secrets. And her comapany would never let a freak like her run it if they figured out she had powers.

Katalina thought of Peter. He had Gwen and Aunt May to protect. He would agree with her decision of saying no.

Plus, Katalina would never trust SHIELD. Ever.

So she turned and she fled. "Sorry, I got heroing to do!" She replied.

"Shit."

Suddenly something hit her in the neck. Pain exploded through every inch of her being. It felt like she was getting electicuted. She screamed.

O

o

O

"Shit. Shit. Clint." Tony yells, "What the hell? I was trying to talk to her."

"Cap gave the order." Clint replies through the comm. Tony leans down and looks at the shaking female.

"Hey, are you oka-" He is cut off by Glow's fist smashing into his face. You can see by the look in her glowing purple eyes that she is pissed.

Really pissed. She looks dangerous. She turns to the area where Clint is and shoots it down. He falls by Natasha grabs him. They stay hidden.

Glow is seething by now, "Don't you ever!"She picked Tony up by his suit, "Try that again!"

Anger radiates off of her.

She seethes and turns. Her hoverboard appears under her feet and she blasts off in the distance.

Tony groaned in pain. "Fuck. That was a failed attempt."

O

o

O

Anger courses through Katalina's veins. They shot her with something.

She felt sluggish but she had too much adrenaline pumping to care.

Katalina got into her window and yanked off the suit. She checked for any tracking devices they may have planted on her. There were none.

She quickly called Peter.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

Katalina frowned, "We can't seperate when were are in our suits. We can't."

"Why not?" Tiredness was out of Peter'a voice. Concern filled it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. A little sluggish. SHIELD and the Avengers are after us." Katalina groaned, glancing at her swollen nose in her big mirror. Goof beeped worriedly at her. She rested her open palm on him.

"What? What's happening?"

"They wanna know who we are. I...I can't. And when I told them no, Iron Man and Hawkeye attacked. Fuck, my neck hurts." Katalina stretched it. "We...can't trust them. I..mean..."

"I'm coming over." Peter said immediately. "You okay? You seem a bit slow." He didn't recieve a reply.

Katalina had already passed out on floor, face first. If that didn't break her already injured nose, nothing will.


	10. Chapter 10

"You sure your okay?" Peter asked, "You don't have to-"

"I need to. Besides, it was a mild tranquilizer." She waved him off.

"You passed out and broke your nose." Peter said, "Not too mild."

Katalina tripped over her own feet. Peter grabbed her before her face met the ground.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I lost my contacts this morning. I cannot see." Katalina groaned.

"Don't you have glasses?" Peter asked.

Katalina blushed, "I do. They're in my backpack but...I stopped using glasses when I was 12. I look...not pretty in them."

"Well you'll need to use something." Peter said, "I doubt you look bad."

"I'm not wearing those stupid glasses." Katalina sighed, "I can survive without them."

"Fine." Peter agreed.

Peter had never seen Katalina with her glasses on.

He's seen her with hipster glasses but they have no lenses. The girl absolutely hates her actual ones.

Katalina sighed, holding onto Peter's arm because everything seems blurred.

She still felt the effects of the electric trancilizer but ignored it. She took a deep breath and steaded herself.

"I want to ger ice cream today." Katalina told him. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just because you punched Tony Stark in the face." Peter said with a grin.

Katalina beamed, "Only cool thing about secret identies is you can punch your boss in the face and not get in trouble."

"You can punch Tony Stark in the face and not get in trouble." Peter corrected, "You get more praise for that."

"Peter."

"Hmm?"

"Go away." She swatted his arm, "If I recall, you have school."

"Oh crap."

"Bye. I still want ice cream after~"

O

o

O

Peter had to admit, he liked school. A lot.

For one his beautiful angel faced, blonde girlfriend was there. Gwen Stacy was perfection, Peter knew it. And he loved every second he got with her.

Second, at school he had no worries. He didn't have to worry about SHIELD, paperwork that needs filing, bad guys. At school, he was just nerdy Peter Parker and he liked that.

Third, is since he misses a good bit of school being Spider Man, he has a lot to do. Meaning he can get his mind off hoping Katalina doesn't do anything dangerous. Because Peter Parker is a worrier.

Katalina will tell it to him daily.

Peter sighed, sitting down in his 1st Period Class. Science, which he's good at.

"Here." Gwen held out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Your book report." Gwen said, "I had a feeling you forgot it. It's for next period."

"Thank you." Peter leaned up and gave her a kiss. "How'd you know?"

Gwen smiles, readjusting her pink bow thats in her hair.

"Our Glow Stick told me that you helped her out when she fainted. She said you fell asleep there. So I naturally assumed you didn't do it." Gwen explained. Glow Stick was Gwen's nickname for Katalina. She usually only said it in private but no one was really listening.

They had a substitute and their teacher left an educational Bill Nye video to watch.

Peter sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked. Peter sighed again.

"Nothing." Peter admitted, "How are things at Oscorp?"

Gwen shrugged, "Same as always. Thankfully no giant lizard men."

"I hear Oscorp and Jager Industries are competing now." Peter murmured.

"They're competing with everyone. Oscorp is just number one on the list. So, you have what your going to say at the Stark Expo ready yet?"

Peter groaned, "No even a little bit. The most I have is "Hello" and that's pushing it."

"Why not ask Ms. Potts for help?"

"I did. She laughed and said I was smart enough to figure it out." Peter said.

Gwen frowns, leaning in closer to him. Her finger brush up against a large bruise on the side of his face. She rubbed, it was obvious that he tried using make-up to hide it.

"That's not your shade." She noted. Peter jumped.

"It...I...It was all...Shiny had. I had gotten before I came to help her out. " He seemed embarrased. Shiny was also a well known nickname for Katalina.

He met Gwen's gaze. It took everything he had to not tear his eyes away and worry her.

Ever since the night Gwen's father died, Peter had felt guilty and upset being anywhere near the blonde beauty. Captain Stacy's dying breath had been used to make Peter promise that he'd leave Gwen out of his life.

And here he was, still dating her, still with her, they were almost always together when ever they had the oppurtunity to be.

Gwen slapped the back of his head, "Instead of using make-up, try not to be reckless."

Peter glanced down at his binder as if they were the most interesting thing ever.

"Sorry-"

"Don't apologize. Take a break. I'm absolutely certain New York will survive a couple of days without a masked vigilante fighting in alleyways taking a beating from every guy in town with a crowbar and getting horribly brusied."

Peter huffed, "I'll have you know that Shiny was the one who got crowbarred. I was the one who got a baseball bat to the face."

Gwen nodded, "See. Just let Glow Stick deal with New York. Then after you're all healed up and well rested, you two can switch and she can rest." Gwen planted a swift peck to Peter's lips.

Peter and Gwen laughed for a moment, knowing full well that Peter would not take a break.

Besides, Glow and Spider Man couldn't seperate like that. SHIELD and the Avengers were after them. An attack on Katalina was enough proof of that.

But Gwen didn't need to know that. That would make her freak out and worry more. Not to mention probably demand both heros stop being heros so SHIELD leaves them alone.

"So how about we go to that chinese resturtant you like? I can pick you up around seven." Peter gave her a hopeful look.

"I would love to." Gwen gave him a kiss on his cheek, "It'll be fun."

They turned towards the video.

"Our teacher does know we're not little kids right?" Gwen murmured.

"Mrs. Bess is as old as a dinosaur. We're basically five years old to her." Peter replies"Besides Bill Nye is educational. It makes people smart."

"How do you know that?" Gwen asks.

Peter grinned, "Because if you ask Shiny, she watched these when she was in school and she's a genius."

Gwen stared for a moment before laughing. "Oh my gosh. Gotta love that girl."

Peter nodded his agreement. "Until she tries to blow up your house."

"Or your car so it is and I quote "a glowing testimony to the art of explosions." Gwen said.

"We need to get her therapy." Peter said.

"Or a need hobby."

"SHHH!" The substitute shushed.

"Rude much? Interuptting our conversation." Peter said, glancing at his watch.

Gwen rolled her eyes at him but smiles anyway.

Peter could only wonder how he got so lucky as to have someone like her.

O

o

O

It was an unspoken agreement that Peter come get Katalina after his school day was over.

To his surprise, when he arrives, Katalina's hands were covering her face.

"I am wearing the glasses." Katalina says.

"Let me guess, tough day without seeing?" Peter said.

"Yes. I almost got hit by two taxes, I kept falling into walls, I thought Natasha was Pepper because I can only see blobs, and I fell off of Stark Tower." Katalina said, "So I put them on. Tony laughed at me."

Peter's eyes widen. "How did you fall of Stark Tower?"

"Tony asked me to come to the top where the quinjets land and see how cool his new suit flies. He just wanted to brag. I couldn't see where I was goin' and fell. Tony caught me."

Peter sighed, "Who needs SHIELD to put you in danger when you can do that naturally."

"Haha. Very funny." Katalina removes her hands. "Don't laugh. They're coke bottle thick and too square. But since I'm rich, they were 1000 dollars. So I guess I have to wear them at least once."

Peter squints at her, "You actually don't look that bad."

"Wait, what?"

"They suit you. You look cute in them. In the nerdy-cool way." Peter said.

Katalina rolls her eyes, "Wow. A compliment from Spider Man. I'm so touched and grateful." She said sarcastically.

Peter grins, "I'm not kidding. You look cute."

"Don't care." Katalina waves him off.

But she wears her glasses the next day and the day after that. Because hey, if Spider Man calls you cute, you don't ignore it.


End file.
